Death Battle: The Slime vs the Green Slime
This is a non profit fan based parody. I do not own Death Battle, Minecraft, or Terraria. Wiz: The glob of ooze. A basic enemy in every survival game, the most notable of which is the Slime from Minecraft. Boomstick: And the King Slime from Terraria, but seeing as how it is so much stronger than the Slime, we will be using the Green Slime. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to study their, err... Jumping, damage, and height to determine who would win, a Death Battle The Slime Wiz: The Slime is a pretty dangerous average mob of Minecraft that spawns deep underground or in a swamp biome. Boomstick: The Slime has 3 forms. Big Slime, Medium Slime, and Small Slime. The draw back to the 3 forms is that they get weaker from Big to Small Slime. Wiz: First let's go over the Big Slime. Big Slime Height: 9 feet Length: 9 feet Width: 9 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Wiz: Standing at a whopping 9 feet, making it tied for tallest average mob in minecraft, Big Slime is a pretty strong opponent. Boomstick: The Big Slime does 6 points of damage on contact and has an attack speed of 2 hits per second, twice as fast as the average attack speed. Wiz: It also has 16 health points, which is less than average. It also jumps 3 feet up and 10 feet across. Boomstick: And even after death, the Big Slime still finds a way to mess you up. Wiz: Correct Boomstick. You see, after the Big Slime dies it splits into its second form, 4 Medium Slimes. Medium Slime Height: 4.5 feet Length: 4.5 feet Width: 4.5 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Boomstick: The Medium Slime is only half as big as the Big Slime, but it makes up for it in numbers. Because in this fight the only way for these to appear is to kill the Big Slime, you would have to deal with 4 Medium Slimes. Wiz: The Medium Slime does 3 points of damage and has 4 points of health. It will jump 3 feet up and 5 feet It also has the same attacking speed as the Big Slime. And if you kill one of these, watch out, 4 Small Slimes will spawn. Small Slime Height: 2.25 feet Length: 2.25 feet Width: 2.25 feet Color: Green Eyes: Black Boomstick: The Small Slime is no threat at all. Annoying maybe, and hard to hit, but not dangerous. Wiz: True, seeing as to how it does no damage and has only one health, it can't do anything, but not reconizing the fact that it can't do anything, it still tries to its opponents. It jumps 3 feet up and 3 feet across. Boomstick: Then again, they could distract enemies so that the more dangerous ones can fight. Wiz: All slimes jump every .5 to 1.5 seconds. In battle they will jump every .17 to .5 seconds. It will always go straight after its target as long as 1 lives. Boomstick: If you fight The Slime, prepare for a multiplying enemy. "Splosh," 'The Green Slime' Height: 2 feet Color: Green Eyes: None Wiz: Every game has the basic, first enemy, and Terraria has the Green Slime for that role. Boomstick: Not only is it usually the first enemy you face, it is one of the weakest. With only 6 attack and 14 health, it's completely terrible. I mean, It's easier to kill than a minecraft spider. Wiz: It takes about a second to jump at you and gives obvious warnings. Also, unlike most slimes, it gives no debuffs. Boomstick: If you come across this enemy, don't worry, it's super weak. "Splooch," ''A Swamp'' Big Slime is seen jumping around a swamp, looking for a player to kill. "Splosh, splosh, splosh, splos-SPLOOCH,". Landing right in front of Big Slime is Green Slime. Green Slime then jumped into Big Slime. They both took damaged. Angered, Big Slime quickly jumped into Green Slime and they both took damage again. Green Slime jumped into Big Slime one more time................ and died. K.O. Big Slime bounces away Green Slime turns into gel Boomstick: WHAT?!?! That was a terrible fight! Wiz: What did you expect, these two only fight by jumping into opponents. Boomstick: But if these two fight the exact same then why did Big Slime win. Wiz: While both Big and Green Slime had equal attack and same fighting style, Big Slime has more durability and could fight faster. There's also the fact that even if you kill Big Slime, you'll have to deal with 4 Medium and eventually 16 Small Slimes. Boomstick: Looks like Green Slime jumped into the jaws of defeat. Wiz: The winner is The Slime. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016